O Captain! My Captain!
by coloringbooksandstamps
Summary: Jily Pirate AU: James and Lily are rival captains./cover image by Lisa Graves Illustrations.


Captain Lily Evans tapped her foot impatiently as the familiar black ship approached hers. She'd spotted it on the horizon a few hours ago and recognized it immediately. The ship had taken its sweet time meandering over to her ship, and Lily hadn't made any effort to move closer. Each time a crew member would ask her if she wanted them to approach the ship, she would reply with a simple, "Let him chase me."

But as the crew became visible, her eyes searched the deck for the Captain. She smirked when she discovered he was missing.

"Captain?" she turned around to the sound of her second-in command's voice. Marlene was standing before her, all blonde curls and freckles.

"Yes?"

"You aren't going to surrender to him, are you?" her face was hard, strictly business, but a softness in her eyes betrayed her true feelings: anxiety.

Lily Evans laughed a hearty laugh. "Of course not. I've been fighting him for the past six years. Nothing's going to change now."

"Good. Some of those men give me the creeps," she shuddered and pulled out her sword as a nervous habit.

"Honey, I'm home!" a booming voice called out. Captain Evans turned around to face the source of the noise as dread filled her. There he was: the bane of her existence, standing on the lip of his ship, arms spread wide. She snarled at him in response. He just grinned, a wide grin that spread across his entire face and lit up his eyes.

"What do you want, Potter?" she rolled her eyes and drew a sword as the ship continued to pull closer.

"I have come to see if you've thought any more about my offer," he winked and fingered his own weapon.

"What offer?" she tensed.

"Why, the offer to join my crew, of course! Evans, I am deeply offended that you've forgotten!" he smirked and twisted his sword around in his hands.

"Never," she said and walked closer to the edge of her ship.

"You'd make a great second-in command!" he protested with a charming smile. Lily gripped her sword tighter.

"I'd rather be second-in command to the giant squid that lives under your ship, Potter," she sneered.

"Ouch," he responded before making the leap between the lip of his ship and the lip of Lily's. He landed lightly on his feet in front of the redheaded woman.

"Go away," she said and pushed him to emphasize her point.

"You're so predictable, Lily Evans," he smiled and she fought the urge to smile back.

"Not in a fight, I'm not," she countered with a glare.

"Wanna bet?" he taunted. In response, she whipped her sword out to him and he blocked the hit easily. She drug it back and he blocked again, predicting her movements more easily than ever before.

Both of their crews watched on with delight. Neither of them had ever been seriously injured before, and they were good matches for each other. It was pure entertainment seeing them duel.

"See? I'm predicting every single of one of your moves and blocking it. Predictable," he snorted. Lily's face grew red with anger.

"I am NOT predictable!" she shouted as she threw his sword aside with the force of hers and grabbed his wrist forcefully to pull him towards her. She angled her sword at him and his eyes widened. He recovered from his shock soon enough, though.

"Beginner's move, really," he commented. Fire blazed in her green eyes as she threw her sword aside. After a brief pause, she proceeded to grab a fistful of his shirt and pull him towards her. In one quick motion, her lips were on his and he was pinned up against the edge of the ship. He kissed back roughly, passionately, eagerly, until she pulled away from him suddenly.

He swallowed and his breaths came out labored. Blinking furiously to clear the dizziness from his eyes, he gripped the lip of the ship in order to keep from falling. A satisfied smirk spread across her face and she bent down to pick up both swords.

"Oh, I'm sure you saw that one coming, didn't you, Captain?" the sarcasm laced her voice like venom and she threw his sword down at the ground in front of him.


End file.
